Galath's Code
Galath's Code The story of Galath, the Worker of Secrets, Creator and Destroyer of All. Written by Mugen Galath In dedication to Galath, my favorite villain of all-time. I - Majestic Blade The banging of the hammer thundered throughout the Tower. Galath grunted in approval, then plunged the red-hot blade into the cool water. He pulled it out, warm steam trailing, and continued to pound it into shape with his hammer. He muttered softly, "My majestic blade...". Galath turned around, plunging the tempered blade into the water once again, then put down his hammer. His eyes twinkled as he looked at his cooling blade. Light suddenly filled the humid and moss-covered room as the triangular elevator into the room came down. Galath shielded his eyes and looked as Ausar stepped off the platform, arms crossed. "Is the Weapon nearly forged?" Ausar inquired. Galath fingered the lining of the blade, and nodded. "It will be ready in about six hours", he said. Ausar relaxed, then placed his hand on Galath's shoulder. "Come...I have something you need to see", Ausar said. They stepped onto the triangular platform, and it rose into the ceiling, leaving the forge dark. The elevator lurched to a stop, and they stepped out into a dim room lit by light from the windows. They proceeded to climb down the stairs, Galath being anxious to see what Ausar had to show him. II - "Raidriar's" Plan Ausar and Galath walked through the dimly-lit hallways and passages, their footsteps echoing throughout the halls. Galath glanced at Ausar and asked, "Must you be clandestine about this little surprise, Ausar?" They kept walking in silence for a few seconds and Ausar said, "Yes, it is wondrous. It will likely change our immortal lives forever!" They walked into the hangar bay, and Ausar stopped walking, clasping his hands together. "Behold!" Galath turned and laid his eyes upon what appeared to be a steel-plated ship. "What purpose does this craft have, Ausar?" Galath asked. Ausar turned and lowered his arms. "Weren't we planning on destroying this world once again, Ancient?" Ausar inquired. Galath pondered while looking at the ship. "No, we will not destroy this world. It's been far too recent", Galath said. Ausar lowered his head. "Very well", he said.'' You just love killing billions of people, don't you Ausar? , Galath thought. Suddenly, there was a crash from outside. Ausar jerked his head towards the sound. "We're under attack!" He grabbed the nearest daeril, shoving him forward. "What are you fools waiting for? Do something!" Ausar commanded. The daerils ran down the passageways towards the sounds of battle. Galath looked at Ausar. "What shall we do now, Ausar?" he inquired. Ausar said, "Give me the Weapon." III - Vault of Tears Galath swung his axe and cut through the first daeril, then turned and kicked the other one in the chest. He swung his axe again, and the daeril's head flew into the bushes. Ausar ran forward and slashed viciously at the next daeril. Galath jumped over Ausar and hacked into its head. It dropped like a stone, but they were already slicing at the next daeril. "Come on!" Ausar yelled, pointing at the large door. Galath and Ausar ran through the doorway and into the grand atrium. They sprinted to the right towards the Archives and the staircase, slashing at daerils along the way. "They must be here for the Weapon!" Ausar yelled. "Who do they work for", Galath asked, "perhaps Raidriar?" ''These QIP-mutants look familiar.... They ran up the crumbling staircase and into the entrance at the right. "Perhaps", Ausar said, "he's always wanted it the moment he discovered you were forging it." Galath and Ausar raced up the Tower to the forge. They found the triangular elevator already lowered down. "Shall we?" Ausar asked amusingly. They jumped down onto the elevator below. The room was dimly lit, but their Deathless eyes adjusted. Galath looked around, only seeing dust particles in the air and moss on the walls. "What is-" He turned and found Ausar pulling the Weapon out of the cooling station. "I am sorry, Ancient" Ausar said, "but it is long past your due date." Galath brandished his axe. "As is yours", he replied. Ausar ran forward with the Blade, slashing at Galath's neck. Galath parried easily and spun around to hack at Ausar in the chest, but he wasn't there. Galath ran his axe across his back to block the stab from behind. The clang '' echoed around the room. Galath turned around slashing horizontally with his axe, and Ausar hacked with the Weapon. The blade of Galath's axe hit the ground with a ''pang. Ausar advanced with the Infinity Blade while Galath backed away onto the elevator. He doesn't realize the Blade ca-'' Ausar slashed, and Galath grabbed the hilt. Ausar then spun the Blade, pointing it at the ground. Galath looked down and saw the QIP binding mechanism, eyes widening. He smiled inside his mask, silently laughing at Ausar for trying such a trick. Ausar stabbed the Blade downward into the depression, and the walls lit up with blue light. Galath suddenly saw his wrists light up, showing blue holographic shackles. He was then blown back and forced to his knees by the temporary increase in gravity that comes with QIP-attuning. Ausar slung the Infinity Blade across his back, and stepped onto the platform, arms crossed. "Have fun spending an eternity in this cell", Ausar said, "while I conquer the planet and enslave its people myself." The platform rose, slowly immersing the room in darkness before stopping with a boom. Galath stood there, staring at where the opening used to be before turning around to find a mossy stone chair. ''Even in betrayal, Ausar still has respect for his elders, Galath thought. IV - Deception Within Deception Galath sat at his throne pondering his plot to escape. So... I think that a millennium is a mytholigically famous amount of time...perhaps I should wait a millennium until I execute my plan. ''He took out his datapod, set it on his lap, and activated it. Holograms protruded from the crystal interred in the middle of the device. He configured some of his blueprints for his spacecraft and Deathless daerils. ''Ausar knows nothing of the QIP-scrambling device that I installed within the Infinity Blade...when Raidriar attacks Ausar's empire and causes it to collapse, Ausar will flee to his secret castle on the Plains of Koroth. Raidriar will chase him, and slay him with the Blade...and Ausar will be reborn, with no memories. Galath got up and began pacing, as was his way when he was thinking. '' Naturally, Ausar's QIP will tempt him to attack Raidriar, and eventually, he WILL defeat Raidriar. Then, he will seek out the creator ofhis prize, the Infinity Blade, and will come across me. He walked up to the wall, running his hand along it. It felt cold and rocky, but he knew of the advanced technology behind the stone, for he had created it. ''Damn, I should have created a means of escaping this...this plan would be much easier to execute with me ''escaping''' ''secretly...but no matter. I know it will succeed, for I know Ausar and Raidriar. ''He pulled out his datapod and activated it. He sweeped over to the files on the Infinity Weapons. ''Heheh...the lumbering immortal fools don't even know that I have six other Infinity Weapons. He saw through his remote recording device that the secret bunker in the Seccian Desert was untouched. He sat on his throne and bided his time. Deviation - Laughing at Death Galath's foot slammed down onto the dry asphalt as he stepped out of the limousine. The outside world immediately welcomed him with the flashing lights of cameras and microphones several feet from his face. Gortoel and Kuero immediately rushed to him, slightly shoving reporters out of the way. They fell to his side, and he looked around at the crowds of people as he stepped out into the cold air. The day's weather had been significantly on and off, with bursts of warmth at random times of the day, but it was mostly chilly. He saw as the campus's security team also rushed to assist Gortoel and Kuero in escorting him. He started speaking with several reporters and administrators, but unbeknownst to him, Gortoel, Kuero, and the security team, several blocks away, there sat an individual in a dark and empty room. He looked on with hate as Galath was cheerily speaking with the people, slowly grabbing his high-powered sniper rifle and loading it. He swung it around onto the windowsill, and he began calibrating the scope. He trained his sight on Galath, and held his breath. Several years ago, this man had been recruited into the extremist group known as "Metal's Bane". They despised all technological advancement, and wished for the world to remain ancient and classical. He silently pondered taking this man's life for that cause, then pulled the trigger. V - Coming Soon! "I am divinity! I am the father of nations and peoples! Everything that exists on this planet, exists by my forbearance! I am what you merely pretend to be! I am god and king, and you can never defeat me!" - Galath, the Worker of Secrets Category:Mugen Galath Category:Fan Fiction Category:Unfinished Category:Infinity Blade II Category:Infinity Blade III Category:Original Content Category:Infinity Blade I